Sleep And Be Killed: Second Chance
by Akatsuki's a bang
Summary: Pein had sent Skylar back to her own world. She and the Akatsuki could never meet again...or so they thought. Pein's seal goes awry, and suddenly Skylar is back in the Naruto world-physical body and all. As they try and solve her newest problem for good, Skylar and the Akatsuki get a second chance to indulge in their unlikely bond. (Follow-up to "Sleep And Be Killed")
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to happen.

Their bitter sweet ending should have been a close to their unique story, but jutsu's can be fickle—especially ones that are born in unknown circumstances.

Pein had intended to cease Skylar's accidental habit of appearing in their base when he'd place the seal on her. He'd discovered the method after a bit of research, and had decided to give it a shot. The seal originally had been created as a way to permanently bind a soul to its body. The Yamanaka clan had come up with the sealing jutsu as a way to bring an individual's mind back into their body following a Mind Transfer Jutsu gone awry.

When the Sage of Six paths had first created Ninshuu, and subsequently—Ninjutsu—clans began to devise their own particular jutsu. That being said, the jutsu of the modern day hadn't always been so easy to achieve. The ancestral family of the Yamanaka clan certainly hadn't known the risk of the Mind Transfer Jutsu, and had lost many while attempting to achieve its perfection. Minds had become separated from bodies—with bodies living as vegetables until they could no longer be sustained.

Having discovered this information, and the sealing jutsu that had been derived from the issue, Pein had decided what he needed to try. Madara wanted Skylar gone, and if Pein didn't do something, the Akatsuki would surely fall apart. Maybe not right away, but sooner or later Madara would lose his patience, and would undoubtedly kill her.

So, Pein had redrawn the sealing, and had set out. Originally, he had hoped to get Sklyar in private, to have her acknowledge the risks to herself and the Akatsuki if she had continued to stay. After all, he knew she wasn't dumb—it was just her emotions getting in the way of logic. Skylar didn't want to leave because she had grown attached to his members, but she also knew it would be for the best.

Ideally, Pein would have gotten her to consent before he sprung the jutsu on her.

However, Orochimaru taking interest in Skylar had changed his plans. When the snake sannin attacked the base, Pein had already been on his way. He had intended to send Skylar back by force—fighting his members if he need to.

Their sentimentally was blinding them—and he would do what was best for both parties, even if they hated him for it.

And that's how it had happened.

Pein arrived in the middle of the fight, made sure his members wouldn't intervene, and then placed the seal. When Skylar began to fade away, Pein had attempted to portray his sympathy. He wasn't heartless, but he was a leader—and he'd do what was best for the fate of his organization.

Not being a surprise to anyone, his members weren't exactly happy. Following Skylar's parting words and her disappearance from the clearing, Deidara exploded—half delirious from his wounds, and half heartbroken with anger.

"Pein!" he cried, snarling at the orange haired leaders back as he wordlessly stalked away from his members. "Why would you do that to her?! Skylar—she—!"

"Brat…stop," Sasori's solemn voice interrupted. The puppet master's fists were clenched at his sides, the muscles in his jaw tight as he hopelessly tried to smother his own emotions.

"But-!" Deidara tried to argue, but once again he was cut off.

"We all knew this was coming," Itachi says wisely, but he knows that won't lessen the current constricting feeling in his chest, or any of the loss the others are feeling as well.

The other three want to argue, but they can't. From the moment they'd gotten attached to Skylar they had known this was coming. They just…hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Dammit!" Deidara finally curses, slouching against Kisame as exhaustion and defeat set in. He bites the inside of his cheek so hard that it bleeds, but he barely notices. For a few long seconds, the four men stand in silence.

Then, Itachi speaks.

"We need to clean up this mess."

"I'll take Deidara to the nearest base," Sasori speaks up, and moves to take his partner from Kisame. Itachi nods in acknowledgement, and the two groups of partners split off. Once Sasori and Deidara have gone, Kisame sighs.

There's a heavy feeling in his heart that he's not used to, but compared to the artists, he's sure that what he's feeling is nothing.

"What do we do now?" Kisame questions, glancing over at Itachi. The Uchiha's face is carefully blank, but inside he's feeling something akin to losing a family member—an emotion he had hoped to never experience again.

"What we were always here to do," he says, and then turns and starts towards the destroyed base. "We go after the Tailed Beasts."

* * *

Skylar was perhaps the most heartbroken in this situation.

Upon Pein's bracelet clattering to the floor, she collapsed. She fell to her knees, shaking. The fear, adrenaline, and anxiety from the recent fight with Orochimaru combined with the devastation from losing some of her closest friends…well, it wasn't exactly a good match.

And so, she cried until she had no tears left—until her mind started to feel numb. After a while, the numbness made way for logic, and she finally calmed down. She had known this would happen…but to have them taken from her so suddenly really sucked.

Picking herself up from the floor—bruised and battered—she made her way into a nice hot shower.

The few days afterwards felt like a fever dream. She went to school, did everything she usually did, but none of it felt real. Every day, when Skylar arrived home, her gaze strayed to the couch, and her heart ached painfully.

No longer would she be able to take naps and go to visit the Akatsuki. It was over.

However, she couldn't dwell on the past forever, and after the first week, things started to get easier. Skylar attempted to distract herself with school, chores, cooking, and whatever else she could find to bid her time.

Ever so slowly, she began to heal from her wounds—both physical and mental. But…that didn't mean she was the same as before, and that's something Dom noticed right away.

He came home to check on her from time to time after all the worrying things that had happened. You know…mysterious injuries, boys coming and going, things like that.

At first, Skylar had tried to lie—assure him that she was fine, and that nothing was wrong. But each time he asked, he wore her down. And she knew that at some point, she'd likely give in and tell him about what had happened—whether he choose to believe her or not.

After around 4 weeks, she reached that point. For a few days she had been feeling ill—sluggish—like her body and mind weren't moving at the same time. Once, she had groggily walked into the bathroom, and upon looking in the mirror had sworn that she'd seen the paper seal Pein had placed on her forehead. However, at the same moment a wave of nausea had hit her, and she hadn't gotten a chance to look again.

Nonetheless, she had been feeling strange, and when Dom heard about it, he had decided to make a trip home.

"You…look kind of…gray," he tells her, a weary look on his face as he surveys her. Skylar is stretched out on the couch, dark circles under her eyes as she stares at him.

"I don't know what's going on," she responds, discomfort clear in her voice. "I seriously feel like my body is sinking into the floor sometimes."

"Are you possessed?" Dom shoots back, a playful grin on his face, and Skylar finds it in herself to roll her eyes.

"Haha, dumbass."

Snickering, her brother makes his way into the living room and pops a squat in the loveseat beside her. He looks at her fondly, but with worry. Besides acting a little weird, now Skylar is sick on top of it. Something has to be going on.

"So…," Dom starts off, clearly awkward, and Skylar knows what he's going to ask. Luckily, she's already made up her mind.

"You remember that Japanese cartoon I really liked? Naruto?"

Dom blinks, wondering why the hell she's bringing that up now.

"Yeah? You watched it on TV, and then read the manga right?"

"Yeah," Skylar agrees, and then laughs a little—knowing that she's about to sound crazy. "Something happened to me—I don't know what—maybe a dormant jutsu of some kind—but I started going into the Naruto world.

"Every time I fell asleep somewhere that wasn't my bed, I would fall into an Akatsuki base, and when they tried to kill me, I would come back."

For a moment, the house is engulfed in silence. Skylar glances over at her brother, and finds that he's staring at her as if she's grown two heads.

Figures.

"Are you…okay?" he finally asks, scooting a little closer. "…if you need me to look up a therapist for you, I can. I know you never took dad up on it after mom died—"

"I'm _not_ insane, Dom," Skylar hisses back, though her bite is small. She feels strange—like her insides are shifting in different directions. She grimaces.

"I…all my injuries, all the guys that you saw me with at the house all of the sudden—it was them. Well, they weren't the ones who injured me, but—"

"Sky, you're making no sense. Going into a fictional world? Hanging out with a group of ninja criminals? You…had to have been dreaming, or something. Maybe fever dreams, or sleep paralysis—that would explain why you weren't able to wake up sometimes—"

"No, I-!" she struggles to push herself into a seated position, her voice raising. "I don't know what happened, but I went there! Even if my body stayed here, I still ended up there somehow! The only reason I haven't been going back is because Pein put a fucking seal on my forehead and now I—"

At that moment the wind is suddenly knocked out of her lungs, and Skylar grips at her chest. Dom jumps to his feet, hurrying over. He reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder, but his grip doesn't land.

Startled, he looks down to find that Skylar is becoming…translucent.

"What the-?!" Skylar glances up at him, wondering why the hell he's so startled, but she doesn't get a chance to ask. Dominic notices something on her forehead, and continues in a panic.

"Where did-? You have something on your face," he speaks, hurriedly reaching into his pocket and producing his phone. He opens the forward-facing camera, and holds it up to her. Besides noticing that she looks worse for wear—Skylar notices the bold, black symbols scrawled across her forehead.

They're the characters from the sealing paper Pein had placed on her.

Eyes wide, she reaches up to touch the markings, but pauses when she realizes her fingers are see-through.

"Oh my god," she whispers, sweat beading on her brow. She looks down at her lap, and can see the couch through her own legs.

Something is wrong—oh so wrong. Pein had intended to stop the jutsu that had been afflicting her and causing her to appear in their bases—but she doubted this was supposed to be happening!

"Skylar—I-," Dom tries to speak, but can't find the words to say. Panic is clear on his face, his hands helplessly held up in front of him. He wants to reach out and grab her, but the last time he had tried, his hand hadn't made contact.

Skylar fists a hand in her shirt—right over her heart. She's scared, and nervous, and seriously feels like she is being dragged away at the moment. Whatever was happening wasn't right, and she got the feeling based on past experience that she wouldn't be around to talk to her brother much longer.

"Dom! I…this isn't supposed to be happening, but I promise I'll be okay! I—I'll find a way back here!" she attempts to reassure him, but her voice is weak and shaky. She's just as terrified as he is—if not more. When Pein had placed the seal on her, she had known from his words that she would be going home. But now? She was fading, and didn't know where she'd end up. All she could hope was that she ended up in the Naruto world once more, but there was no guarantee—

"I'll be okay—don't worry. I…," the more Skylar speaks, the quieter she gets. Fear of the unknown constricts her throat, and she grips her shirt a bit tighter. Eyes glancing from her disappearing body to the horrified face of her brother, she manages a small smile.

"I'll come back soon. Don't freak out."

And with that—Skylar suddenly vanishes before her brothers very eyes.

* * *

The two present members and the seven phantom members jump at the sudden chakra signature that appears in their base.

Heads turn to look at the shadow crumpled on the rock floor in front of the Gedou statue. Between the Akatsuki and the unknown intruder, the Kazekage Gaara—Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi—is floating in a mass of chakra—ghostly screams being pulled from his body along with the chakra of his tailed beast.

Pein's ringed eyes narrow on the figure. More than anything, he's put off.

How could a shinobi have managed to sneak in under his radar? Even more strange, how had they suddenly appeared in the base? Unless a seal had been placed beforehand such a feat wasn't possible, and there was no way an enemy shinobi had sniffed around inside their base without him knowing.

"Deidara," Pein's commanding voice speaks up, and the bomber gets the hint.

He reaches in his pouch for a premade clay creation as Itachi's red eyes narrow on the newcomer.

Something is off. Why would an enemy ninja approach—let alone enter—their base without concealing their chakra? Not to mention, this person's chakra felt like that of a child or civilian—new, and untapped.

"Leader-sama," Itachi speaks up, attempting to get a word in, but at that moment the intruder stirs—attempting to get to their feet.

Quickly, Deidara releases his clay bird and sends it off with a hand sign.

"Ugh," the person on the ground grips their head, righting themselves onto their knees. The world stops spinning, and their sense come back to them. They pick up on the ghostly howls, and glance up to the floating blue mass ahead of them.

In that moment, Itachi manages to get a good look at their face—his Sharingan helping him to see through the lightless hideout—and his eyes go wide. At the same time, Deidara's bird soars past Gaara, and heads right for the intruder.

None of the other members are able to see what Itachi does.

"Deidara! Wait!"

Itachi's cry startles them all—an uncharacteristic outburst coming from the Uchiha—but it manages to get Deidara to delay his attack. The bird which had been about to make impact darts off in a different direction, and the blond's hands that had already been held together in the sign that would have made it explode slightly pull apart.

Deidara makes a sound of annoyance.

"Itachi—what the—?"

"It's…," Itachi's quiet voice cuts him off—confused, and amazed. "It's Skylar."

At his words, the present Akatsuki members freeze. Nine sets of eyes turn to look at the girl seated on the floor of their base—and they realize Itachi is right. It's been no more than a month since they had last seen her, and therefore she'd barely changed. Her hair had gotten a little longer, and her injuries had healed but—

"Holy shit," Hidan speaks, echoing all of their thoughts. Gazes turn to Pein, who had supposedly sent Skylar away, but the leader is silent.

He doesn't know what to say.

Clearly, something had gone wrong.

And the timing for her return couldn't have been worse.

* * *

**Well...here we go again!**

**It took a bit for me to figure out (what I consider to be) a good way to bring this story back around, since I didn't want to just throw Skylar back into the Akatsuki's lives without a somewhat believable reason.**

**Anyway, it's kind of nice to be back.**

**In the event that my writing style seems...different (but hopefully not worse), just know it's been 4 years since S&BK officially ended. I'm literally a 22 year old with a Bachelors in Japanese, looking for a new job lmao.**

**Also! In the last 4 years, I've written a lot of second person reader x character fics, so if you see any kind of "you" pronoun use in my writing here...please point it out to me. I started writing this chapter in second person, and had to go back and fix it.**

**That being said, I hope you all enjoy! I don't believe that this follow-up series is going to be crazy long. In fact, it will probably be shorter than the main series, but I'm basically writing it in order to give the Skylar and Akatsuki more adventures, and a chance to have a bit more closure.**

**I'll try and update when I can! My knack and inspiration for writing is very come and go nowadays, but picking up an old AU has me excited, so I'm hoping I stay inspired enough to give some updates in a reasonable time frame!**

**Okay, now I'll stop talking.**

**Thank you to everyone who commented on the original fic-it was a huge surprise to get so many responses.**

**And as always.**

**Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

Pein can't help but wonder what had gone wrong.

In theory, the sealing should have worked. Based on past information they had gathered on Skylar's condition during her time with them, Pein had chosen what he'd assumed to be the best course of action.

The Yamanaka clan's sealing jutsu was meant to seal a soul into a body, and considering Skylar's physical body had remained in her world when she'd appeared in their bases, Pein had concluded that the "Skylar" they had been seeing was really a physical manifestation of her soul. Therefore, placing the seal should have drawn her soul out their world, and permanently kept it her own, where her real body resided.

But now, she's here.

The sealing hadn't worked as he had intended, and judging by the chakra Skylar now possessed, it was obvious that it was no longer just her soul that was present.

It was all of her.

And so, here Skylar was—confused wide eyes shifting between the dying form of the Kazekage, and the shadow of the members perched atop the Gedou statue's hands.

If they weren't in the middle of a crucial process, Sasori and Deidara would have jumped down to hug her.

"I…how is this even possible?" Konan speaks up, her gaze shifting over to look at her longtime friend. Pein sighs, eyes closing.

"The seal I used on Skylar to try and bind her soul to her body clearly backfired."

"I'm sorry, but can somebody fill us in?" Kisame asks, brows knit in confusion. Sets of eyes filled with anything from anger to innocent surprise turn to look at Pein. He's silent for a few moments, but eventually responds to Kisame's request.

"Well—"

He tells them about the Yamanaka's sealing jutsu, and about how he had _hoped_ it would work based on the information he had known on Skylar's condition.

"However, now she's here, so it didn't work as you had intended," Itachi surmises. Pein nods.

"But why did it take so long for the seal to backfire?" Sasori questions, and when Pein doesn't have a reasonable answer to give, Skylar speaks up.

"I don't know why it took so long, but…," she trails off, her eyes darting to Gaara unintentionally. The sight of him has her releasing a shaky breath, and she attempts to ignore him in favor of looking at the Akatsuki. A few members notice, and feel bad for her—but at the moment there's nothing they can do. They can't just abandon the sealing of the Ichibi because she's feeling uncomfortable.

"For the last few days I had been feeling kind of weird. Just…ill. If I had to put it into words, sometimes it felt like my brain and body weren't synced—like I wasn't all there."

"Perhaps while the seal had worked at first, it failed to permanently keep her soul and body bound together," Kakuzu grumbles, his arms crossed.

"I mean…," Skylar cuts in after a moment, wide eyes glancing down at her own hands as she starts to put the pieces together. "The Yamanaka clan had created the seal to bring a lost soul back to it's body, but my body wasn't anywhere nearby. It was in another world."

"That would explain why the seal wasn't able to be sustained for a long period of time, yeah," Deidara bridges off her thoughts, his brow furrowed. He's just as confused as the rest of them, but more than anything Skylar reappearing has managed to resurface some of the lingering feelings of anger in his heart.

Silent, he shoots a glare at Pein. The Akatsuki leader thankfully doesn't notice.

"If that's the case," Itachi starts, his Sharingan eyes locked on Skylar once more. "Then it's possible the failed seal had the adverse effect of dragging Skylar's body into our world as well, rather than just her soul."

"Hence the chakra she has now that she didn't have before," Kisame piggybacks.

All the pieces start to come together, but the puzzle laid out in front of them is far from finished. After all, now they have to figure out how to _really_ get her back. If her real body is here with them, then they can't just kill her like they had with her soul. Attempting to wound her soul while in the presence of their base had been a good return method before, but now…it's likely that if they tried to kill her, she would die.

For a majority of them, they weren't exactly willing to take that risk.

"This will have to be put on hold for the time being," Pein finally speaks up, his ringed eyes shifting to look at the Jinchuuriki. The Gedou's eyes are more than half open—it will likely only be a few more hours before the sealing is complete.

"Right now, we need to concentrate on extracting the Ichibi."

"Shouldn't we be getting Skylar the hell out of here?" Hidan surprisingly puts in, his voice gruff. "Those Konoha brats are still en route. We can't just leave her here."

Pein considers Hidan's words, and knows that he's right. If Skylar stays here, she'll likely get caught in the fight, or will be captured by the enemy ninja—and either outcome would leave his members upset. Therefore, his only option is to send someone to get her.

"Ita—"

"How far away are Hidan and Kakuzu?" Skylar says, unintentionally interrupting him. Pein's quizzical gaze turns to her. Why is she asking for Hidan and Kakuzu specifically?

"Around two hours, if we run fast," Kakuzu responds instead. Skylar bites her lip, nervous. She's already stressed about the entire situation—being ripped from her world and finding herself trapped in a dark hideout with Gaara being killed right in front of her. And now, on top of that, she's struggling with all the information she holds that she hadn't let them know of before.

The Akatsuki were aware that she knew information on them thanks to their lives being a story in her world, but…she had never told them that she was aware of future events, and how they would pan out.

"Why are you asking for those two, yeah? Danna and I are right here."

Deidara sounds a little insulted that Skylar had asked for Hidan and Kakuzu first, but Skylar shakes her head.

She hesitates for a moment. Then she decides that for the sake of her own safety—she'll say what needs to be said. Even if the logic behind it causes them to become aware of her knowledge on their timeline which she had been trying to hide all this time.

After all, with her here, things had already been screwed up, right?"

"Sasori and Deidara will need to be present to fend off the Konoha shinobi when they arrive," she says, multi-colored eyes looking up to the Akatsuki. She's nervous, and still feels exhausted from the physical ailments the failing seal had afflicted on her, but she attempts to come off braver than she's feeling.

The Akatsuki stare back at her, a little confused, and a little suspicious. Sure, from the situation at hand and what Hidan had said about Konoha, it's possible that Skylar had been able to surmise that the two artists would need to stay since they were currently the only physically present ones, but…

Something about the way she spoke told them she was certain.

Her next words, however, confirm their suspicions.

"And…Itachi and Kisame already used up all the chakra they can spare to delay the two Konoha groups, right?"

The Akatsuki's eyes widen in surprise, and below, Skylar nervously grips her arm. No turning back now.

"So…if Hidan and Kakuzu are close enough, I think they should come and get me."

For a moment, no one can respond. Skylar knows what has already occurred, and also what will happen. She had told them upon their meeting all that time ago that she was aware of their world, and who they were but…to think she had known this much.

She had never told them.

"Wha—," Kisame begins to question, but Pein cuts him off.

"Hidan, Kakuzu—send clones immediately to come and retrieve Skylar. I'll need you to stay put for the time being in order to finish the jutsu."

"Hai," the two echo, and Pein's Rinnegan eyes shift to look at the teenage girl. She can feel the weight of his stare.

"Until Kakuzu and Hidan arrive to retrieve Skylar, we need to focus on the jutsu. It would be ideal if we're finished before the Kyuubi and Konoha shinobi arrive."

The others nod in understanding, and the cave is engulfed in silence. Below, Skylar prays for Hidan and Kakuzu's swift arrival. There's so much she wants to say, and so much that they all want to ask her, but now isn't the time.

They have a job to do, and as happy as they are to see Skylar again, they have to fulfill their mission. Skylar knows that just as well as they do.

So, she pulls her knees up to her chest, and does her best to block out the sound of Gaara's cries.

* * *

Luckily, with chakra to spare, Hidan and Kakuzu's clones make it to the hideout in record time. Using a rock style jutsu to create a temporary entrance, the two members make their way in from the back of the cave.

"Skylar," Kakuzu speaks her name as he approaches. The girl is still curled in on herself, hands lifted to lightly press against her ears. However, she manages to hear him. Looking up, the two Akatsuki members immediately spot the relief that fills her eyes.

"The Konoha ninja have stopped to rest, but it's likely they will start moving again soon," Zetsu speaks up, glowing eye trailed on them. Kakuzu grunts. They'd better get a move on then.

"C'mon," Hidan speaks, and hefts Skylar to her feet. He turns and bends down, and Skylar wonders if she really even left. The current situation is obviously more serious than the laid-back Akatsuki she had become accustomed to, but seeing Hidan knelt in front of her—offering to carry her on his back—definitely has a wave on nostalgia rolling over her.

Not wanting to remain in the presence of Gaara more than she has to, Skylar is quick to take her spot on Hidan's back. He wraps his arms around her legs, and once secure, the two make their way back towards the make-shift entrance they had created.

One last time, Skylar looks back at the group of ninja gathered around the Gedou statue. Her eyes linger on Deidara and Sasori, and she bites her cheek. She hates that she's being separated from the again so soon.

Moving swiftly, Hidan and Kakuzu exit the base with Skylar. Kakuzu lingers to close the doorway behind them, and Hidan uses his moment alone with Skylar to ask an uncharacteristic question.

"Are you okay?"

"I…," Skylar responds hesitantly. Besides feeling guilty about not telling them what she knew, and the anxiety that had built up while being subjected to the Gedou sealing for nearly two hours—Skylar also feels exhausted from the seal backfiring.

More than anything, she wants to rest.

"I'm just tired. I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who cast the jutsu that didn't work," Hidan responds with a slight scoff. At that moment, Kakuzu rejoins them.

"We better suppress our chakra. According to Kisame one of the groups has a Byakugan user."

"Great," Hidan sighs, but nonetheless concentrates on keeping his chakra signature as low as possible, while still expending enough to keep up his pace.

Kakuzu's green eyes shift over to Skylar. Compared to before, where Skylar would have been unable to be picked up on by a (majority of) sensory type(s)—since her lack of chakra prevented it—now she's a much easier target. Which is good for neither them nor her.

Making a hand sign, Kakuzu moves closer to the two, and then gently taps Skylar's back. Surprised, Skylar's tired eyes shift to look at him.

"Obviously you don't know how to control your chakra, so I suppressed it for you," he says simply. Skylar nods, and rests her head against Hidan's shoulder. She needs a nap.

"Rest if you need it," Hidan mumbles, and Skylar is helpless to obey. Within seconds, she's fast asleep.

* * *

She wakes up a little over an hour later, when Hidan purposefully rolls his shoulder.

"Hey, we're almost there," he says, and Skylar nods—yawning. She rubs at her eyes, attempting to wake herself up. Despite the nap being short, it had definitely helped.

Sure enough, about twenty minutes later Hidan and Kakuzu's clones come to a halt in a forest clearing. Positioned on a log beside the river nearby, Hidan and Kakuzu's real bodies are sat cross-legged, their eyes closed and hands held in front of them.

_I guess the sealing still isn't done_, Skylar surmises, taking a seat a small way away from them. Hidan and Kakuzu's clones hang back to watch over her.

She eyes their real bodies thoughtfully, a painful ache rising up in her chest as she finally begins to digest everything that had just happened. She's back, and the Akatsuki are in the middle of stealing Shukaku from Gaara. Hearing the Kazekage's ghostly cries had left a fresh, less-than-wanted memory in her brain. She hadn't liked hearing it in the anime, and she certainly liked hearing it up close and personal even less.

While being back in their world is definitely a shock, more so than that Skylar finds herself worried about their timeline. Before, she had landed in a period of time that had never been recorded. Jiraiya had been off training with Naruto, and what the Akatsuki had been doing (aka hanging out with her) hadn't been of any consequence.

If Pein's sealing had worked, Skylar's sure everything would have progressed as normal. The Akatsuki would succeed at stealing the Ichibi, and would move on to capture the other tailed beasts—with the end result being the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Skylar frowns, and glances up at Kakuzu and Hidan's unmoving figures.

When the Ninja War happens, the only Akatsuki left alive are Tobi and Zetsu (and Kisame, for a short time). One by one the members get picked off, and the Akatsuki's numbers lessen. Before, Skylar had accepted that no matter how much it may hurt her to know that they'll end up dying, she wouldn't try to change their futures.

Now…

Skylar's thoughts turn back to the two artists who are bound to have a battle with Konoha, and she bites her lip—brows furrowing. She knows that Sasori will die, and that Deidara will be seriously injured by the end of it all. The blond will end up living, but…

Inside her chest, Skylar feels her heart ache.

Despite everything, she feels close to Sasori, and desperately doesn't want to lose him. She knows that it's selfish—to try and change everything that should happen just because she wants to be able to spend time with him and Deidara again—but she can't help herself.

Skylar can't just sit by and let him die.

_God, why am I like this_, she thinks, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her gut. Since she was younger, she had always been rooting for Naruto, and the good guys, but after meeting the Akatsuki she can't just disregard her relationship with them. As much as she wants to keep things the way they should be, she can't bring herself to keep quiet. She's not willing to lose Sasori yet.

And besides that, she'd kind of given herself away to the Akatsuki before—and now they were aware that she knew information on events that she had never shared before. So, if she let Sasori die now, surely Pein or Tobi would have her head.

And if she wanted to try and get home, she still needed to be on their good side.

"Ugh," Hidan suddenly groans, and Skylar breaks out of her thoughts—looking up to find Hidan stretching his arms above his head.

"Damn, sitting still for three long days is never easy. I thought that shit would never end."

"It could have been worse," Kakuzu grumbles, and then turns his green eyes to Skylar. Suddenly, Skylar realizes that she's running out of time. If the sealing is done, then it's only a matter of minutes before Kakashi and the others break into their hideout.

"Kakuzu, is there anyway you can page me through to Deidara and Sasori?" she asks, pressing to her feet.

"What? Miss your lover boys already?" Hidan teases with a laugh, but Skylar ignores him. She's anxious to warn the two artists as soon as possible.

Rolling his shoulders, Kakuzu swings his legs off the log and stands—towering over her. There's a hint of suspicion in his gaze—one that smacks Skylar with a fresh wave of guilt—but before he can think to tell her no, he's sighing.

"I don't need to; they're already asking for you."

Stepping forward, Kakuzu places his hand on Skylar's shoulder. Immediately Sasori and Deidara's voices are in her head.

"_Skylar, yeah?"_

"Dei, Sasori!" she responds happily, her voice loud in the forest clearing. Hidan rolls his eyes at her.

"You can just think it, dumbass. It'll get through to them."

Blushing, Skylar turns her attention back to the voices in her head.

"_You're not hurt, right?" _Sasori questions, and Skylar shakes her head.

"_No, I'm fine. We didn't have any issues after leaving the hideout_."

"_You did say you had been feeling sick while the seal was weakening, hm."_

"_Ah, yeah. I got a little nap in, so I feel better. I think with rest I'll be fine_," Skylar assures him. Deidara makes a satisfied sound, and Skylar hesitates a moment before speaking again.

"_Are the Konoha shinobi close_?"

"_It sounds like they've gathered outside. My guess is they'll break the seal fairly soon." _Sasori responds, and then grumbles. "_They've taken so long already though…I hate being made to wait like this."_

Skylar can't help but laugh—his impatient trait making her feel quite fond. However, the feeling is quickly snuffed out by fear.

"_Be careful, you two_."

"_As if some Konoha brats can best us, hm_!" Deidara responds, full of confidence, and Skylar wonders if his ego is a bit too big sometimes.

"_We'll finish up here quickly and come to get you,"_ Sasori adds in, unbothered. Skylar's shoulders go tense.

"_Deidara…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Be careful of Kakashi. Don't have too much fun egging Naruto on. He's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki—it won't be as easy as you think."_

"_Hmph! I think I can handle those two pests just fine, yeah. But sure, I'll try and be careful." _The way he says it tells Skylar that he probably won't be careful at all, but at least she tried to warn him.

"_And Sasori?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_If worst comes to worst…don't seek complete revenge against your grandmother. Please. Lay low—trick them. Make it out alive."_

"_As if that old lady will get the best of me," _he responds with a scoff. Skylar holds her tongue, but seriously debates saying more. She wants to say just enough to keep him alive, but not alter the future too drastically. If she gives him a play by play of what's to come, it's entirely possible that things will change too much, and he'll end up dying just the same.

"_Be safe," _Skylar tells them, a prayer in her voice. They both grunt in acknowledgement, and Skylar manages to hear Deidara say "_looks like it's showtime, yeah"_ before her connection to them gets cut off.

Arms hugged in front of her, Skylar sighs. All she can do now is hope they take her advice. The fact that she can't do anything more than that is so frustrating to her.

"Well," Hidan suddenly speaks up, pushing himself to his feet and swinging his scythe over his shoulder. His maroon eyes shift over to look at you.

"I guess we should be on our merry way."

"What are you talking about, Hidan?" Kakuzu's gruff voice asks, frowning at his partner.

"Well, while you two were in your little personal call over there, Leader-sama contacted me."

Turning, he takes a few steps towards the two, his gaze never leaving Skylar.

"Looks like he wants us to bring Skylar to Rain."

At his words, Skylar's heart drops into her stomach.

Shit.

* * *

**Writing an A/N is so strange now lmao**

**Anyway, this was a fairly fast update for me. In the near future, I can't promise such swift updates. I'm desperately trying to find a new job in between working shifts at my current job, so that will likely take up a lot of my time. **

**Thank you all for the love so far! I'm surprised so many people are still invested in this story!**

**If you have any questions for me, or about the story, I want to recommend that you head over to my tumblr (dom-joonie) and ask me there, since 's way of responding to people is kind of complicated lol. That's also where all my BTS shit is, if you're into them.**

**And as always, feel free to tell me what you think may happen in upcoming chapters! I'm always curious to hear theories.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey bastard, what are you thinking about?"

Hidan breaks Kakuzu out of his thoughts, and the miser's green eyes shift over to the Jashinist in annoyance. Hidan scoffs.

"Don't give me that look. You've been staring off into the distance for a while now. I just want to know what the hell is going on in your head."

Sighing, Kakuzu's eyes shift back to look at the girl whose head is resting on his shoulder. Once again, Skylar is fast asleep. She'd passed out shortly into their journey—the feeling of Kakuzu steadily leaping through the trees managing to rock her to sleep. The two Akatsuki members didn't mind, however, considering that it was clear she still needed to recuperate from the repercussions of the failed seal.

"I'm wondering if he'll kill her," Kakuzu mumbles after a moment, and Hidan's attitude darkens. Unlike those idiot artists, he's not as attached to Skylar, but the thought that they're potentially toting her to her death doesn't exactly sit well on his conscious.

"Well, if Pein's going to kill her, you might as well just hand her over to me and let me do it. At least Jashin will get another sacrifice," Hidan grins, and Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

"You can't take anything seriously, can you?"

"What? You want me to yell about how we can't let leader-sama kill her, and then run to her fucking aid like those other assholes would do? You're joking."

"If you don't recall, at some point we were just like "those other assholes", running around and trying to save her after Sound abducted her," Kakuzu reminds him smartly. Hidan makes a disgruntled sound, turning his head away.

"That was different," he mumbles. "How the fuck was I supposed to be okay with enemy ninja stealing her from right under our noses? It was an insult."

"So, you'd be okay if she died now, since we're willingly handing her over?"

Hidan clenches his jaw, shooting a glare at his partner. "What the fuck is up with you? Asking all these damn questions?! What does it matter?!"

Instead of responding, Kakuzu is silent for a moment. He readjusts his grip on Skylar's legs, and glances back to her once more.

"I suppose it doesn't."

Leaping ahead, Kakuzu looks up to the darkening sky overhead. The sun is already beginning to set.

"Let's go, Hidan."

"Whatever," Hidan scoffs, disgruntled, and the two continue advancing forward.

…

…

Skylar wakes up when the sky has already gone dark.

Groggy, she curiously pushes herself up, glancing around. She's no longer in a forest, or on Kakuzu or Hidan's back. She's in a room with two beds, and she can hear the sound of a running shower nearby.

"Looks like you finally woke up," Kakuzu's deep voice comments, and Skylar turns to find that the miser is sitting at a table in the corner of the room. On top of the table is a stack of boxed bento meals—2 empty, and one full.

"Where are we?" Skylar asks, realizing the room doesn't look like it would be a part of any of their bases.

"We stopped in a town for the night. As much as I don't want to spend the money, Hidan and I need rest, and it's safer if we stay at an inn."

Skylar nods, understanding his logic. Hidan and Kakuzu are S-class shinobi, but surely the Gedou sealing leaves them quite low on chakra, and tired too—

Suddenly, Skylar's eyes dart to the window beside Kakuzu, and she realizes that the sky is already black. That must mean—!

"What happened with Deidara and Sasori?!" she asks frantically, a new wave of anxiety blossoming in her chest. Kakuzu eyes her for a moment, and then sighs.

"Deidara lost his other arm after biting off more than he could chew with the copy ninja—"

Skylar fists her hands into her lap—her fingernails digging into her skin. Did she seriously give herself away for nothing? She had tried to warn them, but in the end, nothing had cha—

"Sasori is fine—"

Immediately Skylar's eyes widen, her gaze snapping to Kakuzu in amazement. The miser can see the utter shock on her face, and he regards her curiously. If she's reacting like that, then clearly that's not what she had been expecting to hear.

"—apparently, he faked out his grandmother and that Konoha kunoichi…like you suggested, right?"

A slight blush creeps up Skylar's neck, and Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "Until you learn to channel chakra on your own, whatever member you latch onto to communicate through the rings will be able to hear the conversation," he informs her.

"Noted," Skylar mumbles, and Kakuzu crosses his arms. For a moment, the room is silent. In the background, the shower turns off, and the two can hear Hidan mumbling to himself as he moves around the bathroom.

Skylar, however, zones out. She's still got a lot on her mind to think about, but most of all—Sasori is alive. She had changed their timeline.

Now what would she say to Pein? What would happen with Sasuke? Sasori was supposed to have informed Sakura of the location and day of his meeting with Orochimaru's subordinate in his last moments. If Sasori's not dead, then everything is going to change. Everything—

"Why does it look like you're having a fucking meltdown?" Hidan asks, and when Skylar blinks, she finds that the Jashinist's face is just a few inches from her. His pink eyes are staring at her curiously, brows slightly furrowed. She doesn't even notice that he's not wearing more than a towel around his waist.

"I—," Skylar begins to say, but is overwhelmed by all the thoughts in her mind. Hidan rolls his eyes, standing up and peering down at her.

"Listen…," he begins, and then sighs. "Stop fucking freaking out. It's not gonna do you any good. You've taken everything in stride before—what's so different about this?"

"Because…because I don't know how I'm going to get back," Skylar responds, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "All of you clearly know now that I hadn't bothered to tell you about future events despite knowing about them. I'm worried Pein might take that as a slight against the Akatsuki, and will either kill me, or refuse to help me get back to my world. And…," she trails off, voice wavering as she thinks about Dom's face, and how scared he had been to seen her fading away.

"When you started appearing in our bases, the pact Pein made with you didn't include any kind of rule indicating that you need to tell us all the information you know," Kakuzu butts in wisely. "You told us you knew about us, we took your word, and never thought to ask you about how much you really know. While possibly inconvenient—that's on us."

"What that bastard said," Hidan follows-up, posing a hand on his hip. Finally, Skylar sighs. She takes a few seconds to digest their words, and tries to dissipate the anxiety that has sunken into her bones.

"Okay, I'll try and stay positive about this," she finally says, managing a small smile. Hidan nods, internally pleased, and moves to dress himself. Across the room, seeing that Skylar is finally starting to feel better, Kakuzu decides to ask a question that's been on his mind.

"Was Sasori supposed to have died?"

His question causes the smile on Skylar's lips to look more bitter sweet.

"He was," she admits. Kakuzu can only nod, having surmised as much from the way she had reacted earlier.

"Well," Hidan comments with a laugh, "if anything, you can tell leader-sama you kept that puppet bastard from kicking the bucket. That will get you some brownie points, I bet."

For the first time that day, Skylar finds herself laughing too. For now, all she needs to do is not overthink what's to come. She'll talk with Pein soon enough, but until then, there's no use stressing about it.

* * *

After a full night's rest, the three get back on the road. According to Kakuzu, Ame is about a 2-day trek from where he and Hidan had been stuck for the Gedou sealing—which had been just inside the border of the land of fire. Therefore, with any luck they'll arrive at Pein's tower by nightfall.

After all, with their chakra restored, they can push the pace a bit.

"You know, since you have chakra now, you could really learn to control it so we can stop carrying your ass around," Hidan comments, Skylar once again secured on his back. She pouts her lips contemplatively.

"I don't even know where to start…"

"You start like any other genin—trial by fire!"

Skylar glances up at Hidan, and spots a devious twinkle in his eye. Immediately her heart sinks, and at the same moment Hidan pauses on high tree branch.

"Hidan! Genin start on the ground, not 50 feet up in a tree!" Skylar squeals as Hidan forcefully disembarks the teenager from her place on his back. Grinning, Hidan simply jumps away before Skylar can grab at him. However, that doesn't cancel the fact that in her attempt to snag Hidan, Skylar has gotten herself off balance.

Of course, she falls off the branch.

Hidan realizes a second too late—still midair when she stumbles off the tree.

Kakuzu, however—

Skylar is about to scream when all of the sudden her descent stops. The collar of her shirt nearly chokes her—seeing as Kakuzu had grabbed her as if he were a mother cat grabbing her kitten by the scruff—but at least Skylar's not soaring towards the ground anymore.

Reeling his arm back in, Skylar soon finds herself stood steadily beside the miser—his hand not leaving her shoulder just yet.

"_Hidan_," he speaks, a warning in his tone. Hidan plays innocent.

"What? How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Instead of getting into a fight, Kakuzu just sighs. He hefts Skylar onto his back and darts ahead without another word. Leaning forward, Skylar whispers in his ear.

"Ok, but like…paper bomb."

Her suggestion has Kakuzu snorting.

"Don't tempt me. I'm already always 2 seconds from killing him."

The two share a laugh, and in the background Hidan yells for them to wait up.

* * *

By nightfall, the three find themselves traversing the rainy streets of Ame. Skylar is soaked to the bone, since apparently owning and using an umbrella is very not Akatsuki like. However, right now that's the least of her worries.

In the distance, she can spot Pein's tower, and she starts to become nervous once again.

If Hidan or Kakuzu notice, they choose not to comment. Instead, they continue to guide her into potential danger. Skylar really can't blame them though, considering they're acting on orders.

Within minutes, they're stood at the base to the tower. What looks to be solid metal suddenly turns into papers and flutters aside to create an entrance. Konan is stood just inside the darkness.

Hidan and Kakuzu make their way out of the rain, and Skylar follows after them—her footsteps heavy. For some reason, she can't even bring herself to glance at the female Akatsuki member.

"This way," Konan speaks, and begins walking further into the building. Hidan and Kakuzu follow after her, with Skylar sticking close to the two. After many twists and turns, Konan pauses in front of what looks to be an elevator shaft.

"You two stay here," Konan commands, glancing at the zombie brothers. Saying nothing, they simply step back and do as they're told. Konan's orange eyes shift to Skylar, and she motions the girl forward.

"Come with me."

Konan steps forward into the shaft, and after a second of hesitation, Skylar takes a deep breath and steps in beside her. Almost immediately the floor at her feet lifts off the ground. Startled, Skylar looks down and realizes that she's actually standing on a layer of Konan's paper.

Side by side, the two make their way up the tower, until finally Konan commands her papers to stop. In front of them is another doorway, and Skylar can hear the sound of rain in the distance. Konan glances at her.

"Go ahead. I will collect you when Pein is done."

While Konan's words should assure Skylar that she likely won't be dead at the end of her conversation with Pein, Skylar isn't convinced. Between the rain, the dreary atmosphere, and the solemn attitude of all the members—Skylar actually thinks she might die.

Swallowing, Skylar steps out into the room, and behind her a wall of paper forms.

She stares back at it for a moment before turning to face the open room. However, she is no longer alone. In the middle of the room Tendou Pein is stood, and a ways back—nearly hiding in the shadows—Skylar can see the Jigokudou Pein waiting.

Skylar swallows roughly. _At least it's not the Ningendou Pein_, she thinks to herself. If it was, and Pein decided he wanted to take information from her a little more forcefully—she wouldn't be alive when it was over. Whereas with the Jigokudou Pein, she at least has a chance.

"You know what's going to happen in the future," Tendou speaks up, his words both an accusation and a fact. Skylar meets his heavy stare—his Rinnegan shining in the darkness—and folds her hands in front of her nervously.

"I do," she's helpless to agree. Pein doesn't respond right away, but the hair on Skylar's arms raise when she hears a tap against the metal floor. When the sound repeats itself, Skylar realizes that Pein is approaching her.

Her eyes widen, gaze frantically turning to her feet. After a few second, the footsteps stop, and Skylar knows that he's too close for comfort.

"You will tell me what happens," Pein speaks again, and Skylar feels like she could drown under the pressure of his presence. However…

Steeling herself, Skylar manages to look up and meet Pein's hard stare. She fists her hands at her sides, and wets her lips.

"I won't."

* * *

**Whoops this one is kind of short. Oh well. I wanted to make a dramatic end.**

**I spent about 10 minutes debating whether to address the Paths by just their name, or adding Path or Pein afterwards. It was seriously bothering me, because I know "dou" means "Path", and there are English translations for the Paths' names too, but I didn't want to use them. But my Japanese major brain was like "if I say dou and then Path, I'm basically writing path path".**

**Also I had a call with a recruiter from Nintendo earlier? So that was fun.**

**I'm seriously losing my mind trying to find a new job. I called off my shift today because I accidentally ate shit yesterday. My ankle rolled and I managed to hit a protruding edge of a slab of cement shin first. It really fucking hurt. **

**I'll stop rambling now lol**

**Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

Pein is a little astonished that Skylar is willing to stand up to him knowing her death is very much a possibility. Taking risky moves when she had been nothing but a soul was one thing, but now…now she's flesh and blood and chakra. Her safety is far from guaranteed.

"And why is that?" he asks, his aura bearing down on Skylar. He can see her shiver—a reaction that's not uncommon when the Rinnegan is glaring at someone so intensely.

"I…can't," she speaks, her voice barely a whisper, and Pein is tempted to bring Jikokudou forward. However, he does not. He wants to hear her reasoning before he forces the information from her. While Skylar might be a nuisance for distracting his members, and a fool for getting herself attached to them, she's not dumb.

"The Akatsuki treated you with respect and came to your aide many times when you began appearing in our bases," the Akatsuki leader says, attempting to guilt her. What he doesn't realize is Skylar feels guilty enough already. She's considered everything—their kindness, _his_ kindness—but she still can't justify blatantly changing the future.

"We protected you, and how do you repay us? By keeping information that could help us achieve the peace we seek."

"Sasori should have _died_ in that battle!" Skylar hisses, throwing her arm out. She looks at him for the first time in minutes, and Pein can see all the emotions that flash across her face. Regret, Fear, Confusion.

"I only warned him because I was selfish," she whispers, her voice quickly softening as her anger gives way to more internal struggle. "I don't know what will change because of it, but…I don't want to effect the future of this world more than I already have."

Skylar bows her head, and takes a deep breath.

"Pein, I—"

Before she can say anything else Tendou's hand is around her throat—her back against the wall. Skylar blinks in shock, her hands coming up to grab at his wrist. She hadn't even seen him move.

"My patience is wearing thin," he warns her, and Skylar winces as his fingers dig into her wind pipe. He's barely using any force—considering she knows Pein has enough strength to crush Jiraiya's throat—but Skylar's entire body still floods with fear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't steal what you know through the powers of Jikokudou."

Skylar is still struggling against his grip—her feet barely on the ground—but she manages to get a few words out.

"Because…you'll find your peace."

Pein's eyes narrow at her words, but his grip on her neck slightly loosens.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to tell you what happens, because in telling you I may ruin the peace that you find," Skylar says, voice strained. Pein's brows furrow, and at seeing that he's considering the meaning in her words, Skylar continues.

"If someone knows too much of their future, don't you think that will affect the outcome? The reason I don't want to tell you the things I know is because I want you to find the peace you seek."

Skylar purposely avoids mentioning that the peace he finds is in Naruto, and not the destruction of the world.

"You already affected the outcome of Sasori's battle," Pein argues, though the anger in his tone has faded considerably. Apparently, the idea that he actually manages to find peace at some point in the future has him stunned.

"I know, and that may have been a mistake on my part, but I need you to trust me, Nagato, _please_."

Tendou's eyes widen, reflecting Nagato's shock. After a second, his grip on Skylar loosens, and her feet finally touch the floor. Skylar takes a deep breath despite the fact that Pein's hand hasn't full disappeared from her neck yet.

For a moment, only the sound of rain can be heard.

"The fact that you won't tell me about the peace I find is making me think it's not the peace I want," he speaks, and Skylar freezes, wondering if he's mad again. However, after a moment, Tendou breathes a laugh, and releases her.

"But if you tell me that I achieve peace then I shall believe you without pressing the matter. The last thing I want is to change the future so that my plans end up working against me."

Skylar can only stare at him now, wonder in her eyes. She hadn't expected Nagato to be so agreeable on this matter, but she supposes that Nagato is likely tired of fighting. He and Konan have gone through a lot, and she can't imagine that Nagato takes joy in exhausting himself and fighting all the time.

"All I can do is continue moving forward with my plans," he speaks again, and his Rinnegan eyes shift down to her. Luckily, the anger that had been held in his stare has dissipated.

"That being said, I cannot stop the Akatsuki's pursuit of the Tailed Beasts just because it may put you in danger."

"I understand," Skylar responds quickly, nodding.

"I would suggest to you that staying put in one of our hideouts may be your best option, but I doubt you'll go along with it."

Skylar feels her cheeks heat up. "I…would probably feel safer not being alone."

Pein regards her, understanding that her hesitancy to be alone likely stems from multiple factors. One, that she's attached to his members and would prefer to be around them. Two, because in the past being alone got her in trouble. And three—after what happened with Orochimaru, Skylar likely wants to be near people who can protect her.

"I will allow you to travel with the others until I am able to find another way to get you home," Pein grants, and for the first time since her arrival in the Naruto world, Skylar feels the stress and worry wash from her shoulders.

"You're still willing to help me?" she asks, amazed. Tendou's face reveals nothing.

"I will conduct more research, but I am uncertain how long it will take. If the soul sealing jutsu didn't work, then I feel it will only continue to get more complicated from here on out," he speaks honestly.

Skylar frowns, glancing at her feet as she considers his words. Pein has never dealt with anything like her before, and his first attempt at sending her home had backfired. And with her physical body in their world, there's no way he can use the Yamanaka clans jutsu again. Now, he has to figure out a way to bridge worlds.

Skylar ponders the thought, attempting to recall any memory of jutsu's she had read about in the manga that may work in her favor. Obviously, there's nothing related to jumping between worlds, but—

Skylar's eyes go wide, and she glances up at Pein. Tendou cocks an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I need to talk to Tobi," she says, and Pein's eyes widen a fraction.

"Why is that?"

"I think he may be able to help. It could be a long shot, but…," Skylar trails off, biting her lip. Pein is aware that Skylar knows who Tobi is, considering Madara had asked to deliver the bracelet to Skylar all that time ago. And yet—

"Madara was not happy towards the end of your previous stay here," Pein informs her. "He may not find you as amusing as he did before."

"I know," Skylar speaks after a moment, her voice quiet. "But from what I know of him, it's possible he might be able to help."

Not knowing the secret behind Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan, Pein is a little puzzled as to how Madara can help, but he doesn't push the issue.

"Madara is currently residing with Deidara and Sasori back in the River Country, as Deidara recovers from his wounds. I will have Hidan and Kakuzu escort you there. After you speak with Madara, you will travel with Deidara and Sasori until they're fit to commence their next mission. Konan—"

All of the sudden the wall opens up behind Skylar—layers of paper shifting away. Konan is stood in the darkness, and her orange eyes find Tendou. The head Path dips his head to her.

"Take Skylar back to Hidan and Kakuzu. We are done here."

"Understood," Konan says, bowing her head slightly. Her gaze shifts to Skylar, and she sends the teen a small smile.

"Come, Skylar."

Nodding, Skylar hurries back into the shaft and positions herself beside Konan. When she turns, she notices that Tendou has begun to walk away—nearly to the end of the room where Jigokudou had been waiting. Grateful, Skylar can't help but bow to him.

"Thank you again, Nagato."

Pein doesn't respond, but Skylar hadn't expected him to. As she straightens out from her bow, Konan seals the wall and they begin their descent back down to the ground floor.

"I see you managed to persuade him," Konan comments, glancing over at her. Skylar smiles bitter sweetly.

"I don't know if I did or not, but…"

"Well, for now don't worry about it," she tells Skylar, but after a moment her eyes glance off to the side.

"Nagato…will he be happy?"

"I believe so," Skylar responds without hesitation, smiling up at the older woman. Konan's eyes widen, her lips turning up in a small smile as well. A second later their descent stops, but the wall in front of them doesn't open. Confused, Skylar glances over to Konan once more, and blue haired member has a serious look on her face.

"Be cautious of Madara," she says simply, and then holds up her hand. The paper wall in front of them parts, and on the other side Hidan and Kakuzu turn to greet the newcomers. Their eyes widen in surprise at seeing Skylar.

"You're not dead," Hidan comments, both confused and amazed. Skylar rolls her eyes at him, stepping up to smack his shoulder.

"Did you think I'd die?! What faith you have in me."

Hidan glares at her, but after a second grins. Reaching out, he pulls her into a headlock and messily rubs her hair. Skylar immediately starts protesting, trying to escape, and beside them Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

Hidan gets mad at him for bringing up potentially being attached to her, and then does shit like this. It's obvious that he's relieved she isn't actually dead.

"Pein has requested that you take her to Deidara and Sasori," Konan speaks up, catching the zombie brothers' attention.

"Understood," Kakuzu responds with a dip of his head, and then turns, heading for the exit. "Come on, idiots."

"Fucker," Hidan growls in response. He releases Skylar, and then starts after his partner. Quietly laughing at their banter, Skylar turns and bows to Konan. She holds it for a moment, hoping that the blue haired woman can sense her sincerity and best wishes, before Skylar turns and jogs after Hidan and Kakuzu.

As the sound of the three fades, Konan finds a small smile pulling at her lips, yet there's also a sad look in her eyes.

While Skylar reappearing hadn't exactly been a pleasant surprise, Konan only wishes the best for her. However…surviving Madara, and lasting long enough for Pein to find another way to get her home…those two tasks likely won't prove to be easy.

* * *

"So," Skylar starts, rain pouring over her head. The sky is dark, and the city has gone quiet. "How long before we get to Dei and Sasori?"

"They've made their way closer to the Ame border following their fight with the Kyuubi," Kakuzu responds, his eyes scanning the buildings ahead. "Therefore, we should be able to convene with them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hidan echoes, sounding annoyed. "Why can't we just drop her off with those assholes n-?"

He's interrupted by a sneeze from Skylar, and immediately afterwards she shivers—hugging her soaked clothes. The garments she's been wearing since she had arrived are sticking to her, saturated with cold water from the endless Ame rain.

Kakuzu sighs. "Because if we keep Skylar in the rain any longer, she'll get hypothermia."

Hidan stares at the girl for a moment, and silent notes that her lips are starting to turn blue. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

With that, the three continue until Kakuzu finds a small hostel on the edge of town. He haggles with the owner, getting the price down after mentioning that he knows the leader of city, and finally they manage to get out of the rain. Their room for the night is a little cramped, but there's enough room for 3 futons, dinner is included, and there's a bathroom up the hall.

"Here," Kakuzu speaks. Skylar turns just in time to catch a bundle of fabric that the miser throws at her. Curious, she holds it out in front of her, noting that it's a plain dark gray shirt. "You can wear this for the time being. We'll hang your clothes up to dry while we sleep. For now, go and warm up."

"Okay," Skylar nods, sending him a smile. She appreciates how kindly he's treating her, considering they easily could have made her sleep in her wet clothes on the forest floor somewhere.

"Hey, that's mine!" Hidan suddenly complains, noticing the shirt that Skylar is holding. Rolling her eyes, the teen starts towards the door.

"Like you ever need it, idiot."

* * *

The next morning, the rain has luckily slowed to a drizzle. Still wearing Hidan's shirt and her (thankfully) dry pants, the three set out. With Deidara and Sasori having moved closer to Ame (aka a potential safe haven if needed), they'll be able to convene with the artists by early afternoon.

Skylar can't deny that she's excited.

Although…

"_I refuse to kill you," Sasori says, his palms cupping her face. He looks into her scared eyes, and the base shakes around them—proof of Orochimaru's assault. Sasori can see the fear on Skylar's face, and on impulse leans in and touches his lips to her head._

_Before he can consider his own actions, or judge her reaction, the puppet then turns and flees the room._

"_Be safe," he whispers, brushing past Deidara on his way out. The bomber pauses for a brief second, and then rolls his eyes._

"_He tells me not to get attached but look at him," he says, scoffing as he hurries inside the room and makes his way to Skylar's side. Before the teen can say anything, the blond's hands are on either of her cheeks. Their lips meet—a kiss born out of fear for the future, and a hope that this won't be where it ends._

"_Don't think about it too much," Deidara says when their lips part. He turns and takes a protective stance in front of Skylar. His blue eye glances back at her over his shoulder. "It's just because we're the same age. Though, if you liked it, then once we're past all this Orochimaru shit we can certainly do it again, hm."_

Atop Hidan's back, Skylar begins to feel quite warm. She hides her face against Hidan's shoulder, and while the Jashinist notices, he chooses not to question it.

Skylar is excited to see the artist combo again—that goes without saying, but…the last time she'd interacted with them (besides at the Gedou sealing), they'd all been worried, and she's sure the artists had acted on impulse. She doesn't know if they'll be awkward when they see her, or if they'll act like nothing really happened, or—

"We should be nearing their location," Kakuzu speaks up, and he and Hidan jump down onto the road nearby. Up a short way, Skylar can see a dango stand. Two men wearing black and red cloaks are sat on a bench near the shop.

"That's definitely those art bastards," Hidan comments, and kneels down. Getting the hint, Skylar steps onto her own two feet. However, as Hidan and Kakuzu continue strolling up the path, Skylar's feet have a hard time moving.

Her heart thrums with excitement to see Deidara and Sasori, but she might be equally as nervous.

"Are you coming, or what?" Hidan calls, snapping Skylar out of her inner turmoil. Blushing, the teen runs to catch up with the immortal members. As the three approach, Deidara and Sasori take notice and stand to greet them.

Skylar manages to meet their eyes, and when she finds them both smiling at her—a fond look in their gaze—she can't help running ahead to meet them.

"I'd give you a hug but I don't have any arms, yeah," Deidara comments as she closes in, and Skylar feels tears prick at her eyes. He's still worse for wear, but at least he's alive.

"You're such an idiot," she tells him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Since he can't reciprocate, Deidara just rolls his eyes and breathes a laugh. However, before he can refute her claim, Skylar is pulled out of his arms. Not in control of herself, the teen finds herself suddenly face to face with Sasori. The puppet master is grinning down at her, blue strings glowing at his fingertips.

"I thought I told you to stop that," Skylar says, pouting (although she really isn't mad). Sasori responds by placing a hand on her hair, his palm caressing her soft brown locks.

"I couldn't help myself," he replies, shrugging. Skylar rolls her eyes, and in the background, she hears Hidan nagging Kakuzu about buying him a stick of dango. As the zombie brothers begin to argue, Deidara sits back down on the wooden bench and motions to Skylar.

"Will you come feed me, hm? Sasori no Danna refuses to help."

"If you weren't a dumbass who lost both his arms, you wouldn't need the help."

"Fuck off, yeah," the bomber responds, and Skylar can't help but roll her eyes again.

Despite their bickering, it really is good to be able to see them again.

* * *

**Hola.**

**It's me again. I don't have much to say besides that I'm gonna be really busy this upcoming week. I have 3 interviews scheduled, and I'm hoping for once that one of them works out. I've also decided that I probably won't transfer stores if I end up in retail for Christmas, just because I'd rather continue working with coworkers I like, even if it's a longer drive. **

**Uhhh...I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I'm trying to make it so it's not super OOC, but I don't know if I'm succeeding or not lol. Hopefully I am though.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I super appreciate it!**

**Until the next update.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**It seems that Skylar has been delivered to Deidara and Sasori**."

Tobi's Sharingan eye glances over to the plant-man who materializes out of the tree beside him. He had turned down the artist's offer of food, and had elected to stay back at their current camp to "make sure no enemy ninja come by".

But in reality, Tobi wanted time alone to think.

He had been hoping that Pein would take care of the girl, and get her out of his hair, but whatever Skylar had told Pein had apparently managed to sway him. Additionally, Tobi knew Skylar dying would likely cause a handful of the Akatsuki members to turn against Nagato, and therefore, him. While killing her would hardly be a feat, the repercussions of her death would likely be irreversible.

Perhaps if he brainwashed the members with a genjutsu…

"I think she's going to try and ask you for help," white Zetsu speaks up when Tobi doesn't respond. At that, the masked man jolts in surprise.

"Me? Of all people she has decided to ask _me_?" he speaks in disbelief, wondering if Skylar really does have a death wish. If anything, she should be bowing at his feet, asking for forgiveness. Instead she's apparently going to ask him to help her return to her world. Which will take time away from his plans.

The idea is far from appealing.

"Well, let's she if she can convince me," Tobi speaks, and suddenly swirls out of existence without any warning. At his departure, white Zetsu sighs.

"**She won't live long**_**,**_" his black counterpart speaks up.

"What a shame. She's very nice, too," white responds, and within a few seconds the plant-man disappears as well.

* * *

After feasting on dango, the artists, Skylar, and the zombie brothers all make their way back to Deidara and Sasori's temporary camp. Kakuzu had attempted to ditch the other pair at the food stand, but Deidara had pestered him about reattaching his salvaged arm. Despite being annoyed, Kakuzu had decided out of the kindness of his many hearts to help the dumbass blond.

"Oi, Zetsu, hm!" Deidara yells as he takes a seat on a rock in the clearing. Skylar flinches in surprise when Zetsu suddenly rises up from the ground right beside her.

"Yes?"

"Go see if you can find me a new arm, yeah."

"Any color preference?" White Zetsu responds smartly, and Deidara glares. Zetsu holds up his hands.

"Hai, hai," he says, and then disappears once more. With the plant-man off on a quest to find Deidara a new arm, said bomber settles in as Kakuzu prepares to reattach the arm he'd managed to recover. Skylar winces as Deidara shucks off his cloak—the bandages on his arm stained with blood.

She really doesn't want to see what he looks like underneath all those bandages.

Thankfully—(or not)—

"Skylar-chan!" A happy voice calls, and the hair on Skylar's nape rises. Before she can properly react, a pair of arms are around her. She staggers forward, entire body going stiff under the weight of the masked-man.

Even if his happy-go-lucky persona is in place, Skylar doesn't feel at ease. She's sure that beneath the surface, "Tobi" is still pissed at her for showing up in the Akatsuki's lives once more.

"Tobi," Sasori speaks, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the masked man's arms around Skylar. "Where have you been?"

"I've been off thinking!" He responds happily, his grip on the teen loosening, but not disappearing completely. Skylar stares at the arm he keeps wrapped around her shoulder, fear knotting in her chest.

He's got to be sticking this close to her for a reason.

"You can think, yeah? That's a miracle," Deidara puts in from a short way away. Tobi stomps his foot, free arm raising in the air indignantly as he yells back.

"Senpai! I can think just fine! It's _you _who can't think! That's why you lost your arms!"

Immediately a tick forms on Deidara's forehead, and Kakuzu presses the blond down by the shoulders as he attempts to stand.

"TOBI, HM! What did you just say?!"

"Oops!" Tobi responds, scared of facing Deidara's wrath, and suddenly turns to Skylar. She can see his Sharingan glaring through his mask.

"Gotta run!" he declares, and suddenly the space around him begins to swirl. Skylar's eyes widen, goosebumps raising all over her body in warning as she feels herself being pulled into Tobi's Mangekyo along with him.

"Hey-," Sasori tries to butt in, but Tobi interrupts.

"Don't worry, senpai! I'll have Skylar back soon!" he says, ending with a giggle, but Skylar really wishes she could run. Talking with Tobi is one thing, but talking with Tobi inside a dimension where no one will be able to find her dead body is another.

However, if Skylar attempts to separate herself or call for help, she's sure the others will get a little suspicious about why she's so scared of Tobi of all people, and will want answers. Answers that will be at the cost of Tobi's wrath, and likely the cost of her life as well.

So, she's helpless.

Within seconds, the real-world fades away, and Skylar's legs give out under her as she materializes midair. Collapsing onto her ass, Skylar quietly curses. Around her, the bleak blacks and grays of Obito's dimension are all she can see.

"So," a deep voice speaks, and Skylar looks up to find the masked man perched on a pillar ahead of her. He's sat comfortably, his Sharingan fixing her with a heavy stare.

"Let's have a chat, shall we?"

* * *

Skylar, aside from feeling scared, feels very torn.

Staring at Tobi—knowing who he is, and who he's pretending to be—it's hard to keep her thoughts in check. More than anything, she wants to inform Obito that he's being used. That he and Madara are both being used by Zetsu, and that everything he knows of Rin's death is a lie.

If Skylar believed she had any chance at swaying his motives, she would tell him. However…she doesn't think she has that chance.

The only one who can change Obito is Naruto. If Obito doesn't hear about the truth of Rin's death from Madara, then Obito likely won't believe it. If Skylar rambles on about the truth of everything, she very well might make him angrier than he already is—and she'll end up dead after having gaslit Obito to further pursue his revenge against the world.

So, all Skylar can think to do is carefully talk her way out of this. She doesn't want to change their plans—all she wants is to get home. If she can convince Obito of that, maybe he'll agree to help.

"At first, I found it very amusing that out of all of the Akatsuki, you seemed to be the one to know the most about me. Now…"

Skylar rears back in shock as Obito suddenly appears in front of her. His cloak flutters as he lands, and he squats down to her eye level.

His stare is far from amused.

"Now, I realize you hold information on not just me, but on the future of this world as well."

Skylar gulps, and Tobi reaches forward—his gloved fingers gripping her chin.

"While Pein let you get off without telling him, I expect you to answer my questions—especially considering you intend to ask me to help you get home, yes?"

Releasing her, Tobi stands back to his full height and paces away. Licking her dry lips, Skylar hesitates for a second and then scrambles to her feet.

"I—I know that you're probably pissed that I didn't let you all in on the fact that I knew about the future, but you have to understand—I don't want to change anything. With the way things are…if I act carefully and don't affect the future that's supposed to happen—then everything will work out!"

Obito will realize his mistakes, Sasuke and Naruto will defeat Kaguya, and things will be alright. Even if the Akatsuki lose their lives, Skylar knows that's how it has to be.

"Work out for _who_?" Tobi presses, pausing in his stride. Skylar hesitates.

"…for you."

"Which me," Tobi comes back smartly. Skylar freezes

She knows that the man in front of her is being manipulated, and that deep down he's still the gung-ho kid he had been all that time ago, so honestly, she's been avoiding saying his name, but…

"Obito."

As far as Skylar knows, what Madara and Obito want at the moment is still the same—so saying Obito's name shouldn't really matter. He'd likely asked because he wants to confirm that she knows who he _really_ is. Or, at least, that's what Skylar hopes.

While she knows a lot about what happens surrounding Naruto—the inner workings of the minds of the Akatsuki are not known to her. She has no idea if Obito is actually moving according to Madara's will at the moment, or if a small part of him is already plotting to alter Madara's plans. So, right now all Skylar can think to do is be honest.

Or…as honest as she needs to be.

For a second, at hearing his name, the masked man pauses. Then, surprisingly, he reaches up and grabs his mask. Skylar's eyes go wide, watching as he unhooks the orange wood and holds it away from his face.

"As I thought, you know the truth," he speaks, his voice shifting into his normal, scratchier pitch. He regards Skylar with scrutiny, judging her reaction to his bold display. While she seems surprised at his actions, his revealed face doesn't seem to have a huge impact.

Meaning—

"And from your reaction, I can only assume that at some point, my mask must come off. By force, or by choice, however, is the real question."

Skylar can only stare, frozen on her feet, as the unmasked man begins pacing towards her. Internally, she curses herself for giving away information thanks to her physical responses. Pein had been able to surmise outcomes too based on her reactions alone. If Obito manages to do the same, and she can't control herself a bit better, Skylar's sure this situation will only continue to get more dangerous.

"I…Obito, please, I need you to trust me when I say that everything works out. I mean it," Skylar pleads, trying to end the conversation before it really begins.

"If it works out, then tell me how, exactly," Obito responds, his red eyes narrowing. His footsteps echo off the concrete, and Skylar feels a lump form in her throat.

"If I tell you how, I could ruin the ending. If I say too much—then everything that's meant to happen may change. I really believe that, which is why I told Pein the same thing. I don't want anything to—"

"You, a girl who was never a part of our world, and knows too much about it, is desperately trying to keep things the same," Obito interrupts, and when Skylar blinks, she finds that the older man is standing nearly toe to toe with her. Her heart feels like it might stop.

"If you ask me," he continues, his face darkening. "You being here is changing a lot of things. Maybe I can fix that by killing you."

* * *

On the edge of the camp—blocking out Deidara and Hidan's bickering, and Kakuzu telling them to be quiet—Sasori finds himself staring at the spot where Skylar had disappeared with Tobi.

As far as Sasori knows, Tobi is an Akatsuki-wannabe, who goofs off a lot. His powers are a bit of a mystery, but considering he's gotten this far, he must be strong.

Watching him and Skylar vanish out of thin air had confirmed as much.

"Hm," the puppet master grunts, and turns his attention back to the scroll in his lap. Even if Tobi is strong, he's still a dumbass. There's no reason he should be worried.

However—

Suddenly the space above him begins to swirl, and Sasori's eyes widen. Tossing his scroll to the side, he barely has time to hold his arms out before Skylar appears out of nowhere. With a grunt, the puppet master manages to catch the teen. Her eyes are wide with surprise, but Sasori notes that when she realizes it's him who is holding her, she immediately relaxes.

Sighing, she goes lax in his arms at knocks her forehead against his torso.

"Hi," she speaks, and Sasori cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Did you have fun with Tobi?"

"I wouldn't call it fun," Skylar responds honestly, and assuming the masked man must have been over exuberant, Sasori breathes a laugh.

"Well," he begins to say, one of his hands moving to rest on her hair. However, he pauses when the contact causes Skylar to wince. Sasori's face knits with suspicious concern, and Skylar meets his eyes.

"I have a headache," she tells him, closing her eyes. "I think I'm just really dehydrated."

"The last few days have been quite hectic," Sasori mumbles, his eyes glancing in the direction of the nearby river. Standing, he turns and places Skylar where he had been seated.

"I'll go and get some fresh water."

"Thanks," Skylar says, flashing him a small smile. Nodding. Sasori then turns and disappears into the tree line. At his departure, Skylar flits her gaze over to the zombie brothers and Deidara. Since Hidan and Deidara had gotten into it, Kakuzu is still attempting to put the final stitches in Deidara's arm.

Realizing the three are distracted and that she has a moment to herself, Skylar spins away from the group and lets out a sigh. Frowning, she brings a hand up to her head. The roots of her hair already feel bruised.

"_You know that if you kill me, you'll lose the Akatsuki's trust," Skylar responds to Obito's threat. "And if you planned on killing me, you wouldn't have sucked me into your dimension right in front of the others. If you come back without me, it will be obvious you had something to do with it."_

"_So, you aren't dumb, after all," he responds, a hint of amusement in his voice. However, he doesn't back down, and Skylar feels like she's being crushed under his presence. _

"_I…," she wets her lips, trying to find the words to say. "I know that I'm a nuisance to you. I don't want to alter your plans at all. I don't want to get in your way, Obito. All I want at this point is to get back to where I belong, which in turn will get me out of your hair."_

"_Which is why you want me to help you," he surmises. Crossing his arms, he regards her with a heavy stare. Skylar hesitantly nods._

"_I think that with your Mangekyo, perhaps there's somehow a way to create a portal from this world to—"_

"_Kamui only links to this dimension, I cannot link to others," Obito interrupts her, eyes narrowing. Skylar's sure that he thinks she's a fool. But she knows in the future, he'll be able to use Kamui to open portals to other dimensions when in Kaguya's space. She's not sure using his Sharingan to bridge the Naruto world to hers is even feasible, but she wants to get all her bases covered._

_**Something**__has to work. _

"_I understand. But maybe if you're able to enhance it with another jutsu, or boost the power with another dimension, then…"_

_She trails off, not knowing what more to say. Her gaze drops to her feet, and she bites her lip. While Skylar knows the potential of Obito's Sharingan, she has no idea where to start when it comes to linking two different _worlds_. She has no idea if it's actually similar to linking dimension or not. She has no idea if it's even possible, but—_

"_All I want is to go home, Obito," she says, voice quiet. Obito takes it as a cry for help. However, he's not so easily swayed._

"_You disregarded Pein's conditions for showing up in our bases, and managed to get the other members attached to you. In turn, that has caused delays, and now some of them are likely more loyal to you than to Pein. And you stand here asking me to help you, all while knowing what I'm trying to achieve?"_

_Skylar bites her lip hard, knowing she can't respond. There's nothing she can say right now. While it may not have been her intention in the beginning, everything he's saying is right. _

_There's a beat of silence, and then suddenly Obito breathes a sigh. Surprised by the sound, Skylar begins to lift her gaze back up to him, but instead she ends up squeezing her eyes shut when he grabs her by the hair._

_With her brown locks tightly within one of his gloved fists, Obito forces the girl to look at him._

"_I __**really**__don't care for you, but in order to get you out of my business, I'll see what I can do."_

_If he wasn't basically holding her up by her hair, Skylar likely would have smiled with relief. Instead, she's left there—barely on her tippy-toes, as Obito's glowing eyes bore into her._

"_**HOWEVER**__," he continues, voice dark. He emphasizes his next words with a tug of her hair. "If ANY of the members suffer major injuries or worse, on _your_ behalf, that cause my plans to become delayed…I will no longer be interested in getting you out of my hair through such humane methods. Understood?"_

"_Y-Yes," Skylar winces, her heart racing against her ribs. Satisfied, Obito releases her, and she stumbles back._

After that, he hadn't bothered to say anything else to her. He'd simply transported her back to the real world, where she'd managed to land on Sasori.

Sighing again, Skylar holds a hand to her chest. Despite not facing Obito anymore, her heart is still racing.

"Oi—"

A hand is placed on her shoulder, and Skylar jumps. Eyes wide, she turns to see that Hidan is standing beside her. Cocking an eyebrow, the Jashinist regards her curiously.

"The fuck are you so scared for?"

"I'm—I was just lost in my thoughts," Skylar responds, laughing awkwardly. Not going to argue, Hidan simply rolls his eyes and removes his hand from her.

"Anyway, I came over to let you know that fucker and I are leaving. We need to get moving on our mission since blondie's arm is all patched up now."

He throws a thumb over his shoulder and, blinking, Skylar looks past him to where Deidara is stood, rolling his shoulder and attempting to move his fingers.

"Oh, okay, well. Be safe," Skylar says. She raises her hand and pats his arm good-naturedly. Hidan eyes her at the gesture, and after a second a grin spreads across his face.

"Are you gonna give me my shirt back?"

"Wha-?" Skylar startles, looking down at herself. She'd forgotten she was wearing it.

Sparkle in his eye, Hidan reaches forward and attempts to grab the hem of her shirt. Skylar squeals, quickly moving to smack him away. Snickering, Hidan manages to get the shirt all the way up to the edge of her bust line when suddenly he's whacked in the head.

"Shit!" he curses, staggering to the side. Glowering, he turns to find Kakuzu standing there. Just behind him are Deidara and Sasori—the artists looking about ready to decapitate the Jashinist.

"I was just fucking with her…," he mumbles, and Kakuzu rolls his eyes.

"Let's go, idiot."

Stepping forward, Kakuzu lightly places a hand on Skylar's head, and then continues walking. Cheeks red, Skylar turns to watch after the two as they head back into the forest.

"Be careful!" She calls after them, and Hidan raises a hand to wave her off. Skylar laughs in disbelief, and pauses when an arm suddenly wraps around her shoulders. Glancing down, she sees fresh stitches in the arm.

"Dei?" she questions, and after a moment the blond rests his chin on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, yeah," he says, a hint of fondness in his voice, and for the first time today, Skylar feels the stress wash from her shoulders. Lifting a hand, she gently rests it on Deidara's arm.

"I really did miss you guys."

* * *

**Helloooo.**

**Guess what? I have a new job! I start 2 weeks from today, at a Japanese company as a customer service rep! I'm super stoked to get out of retail, and into a full time position, with good benefits, that will hopefully work out in the long run!**

**Also, I've had a cold for a week! Between interviews, sickness, and Holiday I've been quite busy lol**

**Anyway, I hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving! For those in school, good luck with finals in the upcoming weeks lol**

**Until next time!**

**Please review!**


End file.
